


Curtain Call

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, LGBT+, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Nervous Magnus Bane, Nervousness, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, School Play, closeted magnus bane, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Alec and Magnus are about to perform the last scene of their High school play. What they don't know is that Helen and Aline have been watching for the sidelines. They've been planning this for months and as tension builds and expectations are high, it all comes down to the final moment.





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled at his best friend in the whole world; cursing Aline and Helen, their heads of drama club, for being forward enough to attempt their interpretation of ‘Romeo and Julian.’ Here he was, backstage with just a few strung lights; nothing but a racing heart and a few minutes before the last scene. The scene that he had been dreading for months.

Alec whispered, “Hey. Look at me. You’ll do great.” Magnus glanced over at Alec, so elegant in his costume. The nervous hum of the silent audience was flowing through him. Magnus watched as Alec jumped around, waiting for the final cue. Alec was so excited and had come out of his shell so much in practise. There was only one part they hadn’t practised until now and Magnus was terrified.

Alec whispered. “Magnus. You’ll do great!” Magnus’ hands were shaking. He couldn’t do this. It was bad enough that Alec was the most sought after non-straight guy in school but Magnus was still figuring himself out AND Alec was his best friend. Now he would have to kiss him in front of all the students AND parents? What if he embarrassed himself? He didn’t even know how he’d been convinced to sign up for this and he definitely wasn’t prepared to be kissing any guy on a stage, let alone Alec.

As Alec looked at him with his script in his hand, Magnus silently shook his head and cursed Aline and Helen for roping him into this. He knew their interior motive. They were trying to get them back for the time him and Alec had got them together by locking them in the supply cupboard; making them address why they had been arguing for weeks.

Alec blinked at him. They only had a minute. “Come on! You have to get over this! Practise once, quickly, and no one has to know. It won’t seem so scary then. I know you’re nervous but we’ve both been putting it off. We have to get over it.” Magnus nodded. Somehow his heart was racing even quicker. They were running out of time. Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Julian, never in my life have I felt that type of fear. Ever.” Alec looked at the script in his hand. “Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I- I was terrified.”

Magnus looked at his script. He couldn’t hear the speaking through the curtain anymore.

“As was I, Romeo.”

Alec glanced at the script and chucked it to the side. He stuttered. They only had a few seconds left and he wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Magnus- I- I love you.”

Magnus’ heart stopped but this wasn’t the time to be correcting Alec on his lines.

The audience cheered and Alec’s eyes went wide as he turned his head and whispered.

“But- we didn’t get to practise.”

Magnus threw his script and took Alec’s hand as the curtain opened.

“We don’t need to. We’ve got this.”


End file.
